


BTS discuss: Period Sex and Love Island

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [111]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humour, Late Night Conversations, Love Island, Smut, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Not to be taken too seriously. Thank you to the poster for the suggestion.You may also be interested in out list Most likely to have sex with you while you are on a periodFor those who do not know, Love Island is a controversial British reality TV show, quite popular at the moment & something we could see Jimin’s girlfriend liking….Find us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS discuss: Period Sex and Love Island

All members besides Jimin are seated around the living room of their shared apartment complex, having just finishing the evening meal Jin had cooked for them. Suddenly, the front door opens and Jimin enters. They all turn to look at him.

RM: You’re home early

Suga: [smirks] Didn’t she ask you to stay over?

Jimin: [shakes his head as he closes the door and sits beside Jungkook] She wasn’t feeling very well. 

V: What was wrong?

Jimin: She had cramps

J-Hope: [seriously] Oh, that’s too bad!

Jimin: [reassuringly] I made her hot chocolate before I left. And a hot water bottle…

J-Hope: [curiously] Did you put it on her tummy?

The room erupts into laughter with only J-hope and Jimin remaining serious, unable to see the funny side.

Jimin: She just wanted to be alone. She was watching Love Island…

Suga: [raises an eyebrow] Is that porn?

Jimin: [shakes his head with a little nervous smile] It’s British…She’s downloaded four seasons onto her laptop. It’s a reality dating show…

V: [pretentiously] Reality shows are always rigged. I don’t see what’s so appealing about watching other couples get together. 

Jungkook: [protests a little] It’s romantic…

Jimin: [smirks] This show isn’t! But she seems to enjoy it…

A lull falls over the conversation before the oldest member speaks

Jin: If she told you she wanted you to go, maybe she was hoping you would stay.

RM: [quietly agrees] Girls say things they don’t mean.

Suga: [rolls his eyes a little in the corner] Not always. Maybe she just wanted to be alone.

V: [ignores Suga’s comment and continues knowingly] Girls like to know you’re not squeamish about that sort of thing.

Jimin: [confused] What sort of thing?

V: Their period.

Jimin: [defends himself] I’m not squeamish!

They all look at him, a little disbelievingly 

Jungkook: [chirps in wisely, backing up V’s comment] It’s natural…

Jimin: [suddenly begins to doubt himself] Should I text her?

Jin: Yes.

Suga: [cuts in, disagreeing] No.

Jimin: [pauses, a little frustrated at the conflicting suggestions] So which is it?

Jungkook: [thinks] Wait until the programme is over, then text her goodnight.

RM: Don’t forget to take into account the commercial breaks…

Jimin: [feeling a little overwhelmed with the advice and thinking over the events of the evening] Do you think she wanted to…?

The implication is obvious

Suga: [frowns] Did she say she wanted to?

Jimin: [a little innocently] We were kissing.

Suga: [sarcastically] That’s a good start.

J-Hope and Jungkook laugh

V: [presses on] With tongues?

Jimin: [nods] It was getting heated but she told me she was on her period…

Jin: [curious] So what did you do?

Jimin: [as though the answer is obvious] Stop.

J-Hope: Why?

Jimin: [getting a little flustered] Well it’s just…It’s just what you do.

RM: [cryptically] It depends.

Jimin: On What?

RM: What they want.

V: [raises an eyebrow] Maybe she’s into that.

Jimin: [thinks for a moment, a little startled] Do most girls?

He turns to the room for a reply, trusting their advice on the matter

Jin: If you are nice about it.

RM: [nods in agreement with the older member] You have to show you aren’t afraid of a little blood…

Jin: [continues] She might be nervous about how you’d react to it!

Jimin: [thinking, still baffled at how unanimous the members seem to be on the matter] But what about the mess?

Suga: [says drily] Put a towel down?

RM: Or do it in the shower.

Jimin: [feeling outnumbered, addressing everyone] So…have you all?

Jungkook: [shrugs, confirming] It’s not that bad.

V: [smiles a little] It’s not as graphic as you might think.

Jimin: [desperately, turns to J-Hope, hoping the older member will back him up] Hoseok?

J-Hope: [disappoints Jimin by agreeing with the others, revealing his own experience] There’s not much difference, it feels good either way.

Jungkook: [chimes in, a little unexpectedly] Their libido’s higher.

Jimin: [frowns, not understanding] Libido?

RM: [explains] Their sex drive.

Jin: [sweetly] It feels really good for them too.

V: [looks smug] And if you are feeling brave…there are other things you can do…

Suga and J-Hope, understanding his meaning immediately, grimace, making a face

Jungkook: [laughs a little, shaking his head] If you’re a vampire…

V: [shrugs easily, un-bothered] It contains a lot of iron.

Jimin: [smiles nervously] I’m ruling that out…

Everyone laughs

Jin: I don’t blame you.

The room falls silent for a moment as Jimin checks his watch

Jimin: I think her programme must be nearly over…

He stands up to leave the room 

RM: [helpfully] It’s cleaner with a condom.

Jimin: [turns back to look at the older member] Thanks for the advice.

He opens the door

Jungkook: [grinning, a little sarcastically] Break a leg!


End file.
